De fantasma a Ángel, de Ángel a demonio
by Rosekagome22
Summary: Antes de ser el fantasma de la opera fue Erick un hombre golpeado por la humanidad desde que vio la primera luz del día, antes de ser la prima donna Christine Dae fue una niñá que se quedo huérfana sin nadie quien la protegiera, solo una cosa podría unirlos, la música.


**Rouen (Norte de Francia)**

Esa noche como cualquier otra era tan común, era una noche sin luna donde la quietud de la oscuridad mantenía en calma la ciudad, no obstante esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un grito desgarrador que dejo eco en el viento.

— ¡oh mi dios! ¡ES UNA ABOMINACION! —Gritaba una mujer histérica a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Mientras la partera sostenía a una criatura que acababa de nacer, la otra lo observaba con terror, y la madre no dejaba de gritar horrorizada.

—Esto es obra de algún demonio, sí, eso debe ser, es una aberración de la naturaleza. —inquirió la partera poniendo al niño que tenía en sus brazos envuelto en un cobertor sobre la meza contigua para alejarse de una influencia que creía negativa.

La madre reacciono después de un largo tiempo para llorar descolocadamente. — ¿Qué hecho yo para merecer esto?

Todos murmuraban pero nadie escucho el llanto del pequeño que estaba abandonado sobre esa meza, nadie vio mas allá de ese pequeño rostro desfigurado a un pequeño que solo necesitaba afecto.

**Tres años después…..**

Su madre le había lanzado esa mascara con odio y repulsión en su mirada, la pobre criatura solo podía llorar, no entendía porque su madre no lo amaba, se suponía que la madres debían de querer a sus hijos a pesar de todo, pero ella no lo hacía, su padre mucho menos, lo culpaba por su infortunio económico y social, a pesar de ser un niño pequeño, había desarrollado un intelecto muy elevado y comprendía todo, sin embargo nadie lo apreciaba, solo se fijaban en su desfigurado rostro, era un niño y aun así nadie tenía piedad de él, no conocía el amor y mucho menos la compasión.

…

Después de años de infortunio dentro de su propia casa, no podía soportar tanto maltrato y humillación, tanto odio y rencor que solo era causada por su apariencia deformada y para todos grotesca, su genio e intelecto crecía y nadie lo notaba, ese día había decidido huir a sus cortos nueve años de ese lugar de tortura para él, pero había caído en otro, la feria gitana.

….

Su cruda realidad era el desprecio de la humanidad, encerrado en esa oscura jaula como un animal peligroso que había salido de los confines del infierno así era tratado, "El cadáver humano", escuchaba las burlas e insultos, las humillaciones, día con día sentía los azotes no solo físicos sino también emocionales que escarbaban un agujero en su corazón, pero un día se canso, si, lo hizo mientras el malnacido de su cuidador dormía plácidamente y totalmente ebrio tomo la cuerda que en frente de sus ojos yacía en el suelo para después apretar la yugular de su captor, fue fácil, y a la vez tan difícil quitar una vida que aunque fuese de un ser tan retorcido y perverso como ese hombre era una vida al fin, sin embargo jamás se arrepentiría de ello ni derramaría una sola lagrima por ello, si la humanidad no tenía a compasión de él, el no la tendría por nadie.

…

Despertó con su cuerpo empapado en sudor, sus continuas pesadillas no lo dejaban en paz, los recuerdos, todos estaban llenos de fatalidad, si, la fatalidad era su compañera jamás se había apartado de él, fijando sobre su existencia su yugo desde pequeño hasta ese momento, una marca oscura que era como tinta indeleble, algo que no se podía borrar.

Se levanto para tomar de su escritorio un cuadernillo de terciopelo rojo con una E en el centro, tomo la tinta y el lápiz, y empezó a escribir.

**Mi vida siempre ha sido una fatalidad, la oscuridad, ese es el único lugar que conozco y el que considero mi hogar, mi existencia siempre se ha visto rodeada de maldad e injusticias, he visto la crueldad del mundo y como se tatúa en mi piel dibujando una estela de odio y rencor en mi alma impenitente, en mi mente siempre está la constante ira que florece ante cada azote de la humanidad, ¿se me puede culpar por odiar a la humanidad?, ¿acaso no soy yo el producto del odio desmedido de las personas por lo diferente,? ¿Producto de un mundo que destierra a los suyos por el solo hecho de ser distinto?**

**Pero dentro de tanta oscuridad he encontrado una razón para seguir existiendo en este mundo lleno de execración, mi música, esa fiel compañera que con sus susurros y sus gritos despierta mis sentidos ocultos, surge dentro de mi mente y fluye por mi cuerpo hasta mis manos que la plasman en las partituras, esos acordes que surgen de mi interior como un murmullo que clama ser escuchado, por eso es mi deseo crearle un templo que la exalte, un reino donde sea escuchada y plasmar en ese recinto mi adoración ella, la música, mi música….**

**Erick**

Erick dejo el pequeño libro y empezó a masajear sus sienes, debía acabar pronto esos planos y construir su reino de la música, y el lugar que sería su hogar.


End file.
